


Snow Day

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Month 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korra couldn’t believe her ears. How could Asami not like the snow? How could she be in a relationship with somebody who didn’t like the snow? Asami did know where Korra was raised, didn’t she? There were no two ways about it. Korra would have to try and change her mind.Part of Korrasami Month 2018: Day 5-7: Snow.





	Snow Day

“What do you mean you hate the snow?!”

“What do you mean what do I mean, I just don’t like the snow!”

Korra couldn’t believe her ears. How could Asami not like the snow? How could she be in a relationship with somebody who didn’t like the snow? Asami _did_ know where Korra was raised, didn’t she? There were no two ways about it. Korra would _have_ to try and change her mind.

“Come on, we’re going out, I need to fix this,” Korra proclaimed, hurrying for her coat which was hanging by the front door.

Asami already looked exhausted. She knew what that look on Korra’s face meant. “Do we have to? It’s still really coming down out there, and I _just_ said I don’t like the snow.”

“I know, and I’m going to fix that. We’re gonna go out there and we’re gonna have _fun_. I’m from the South Pole, snow is basically my life! I wanna be able to share a good snow day like today with my girlfriend.”

“Ugh, fine, but you’ve only got an hour to convince me, got it?” Asami caved, grabbing her coat from next to Korra’s before rummaging through some drawers for her gloves. She was going to regret this, she could already tell. But there was no use arguing with Korra when she got like this, it was better to just show her.

Following Korra outside and into the yard, Asami was greeted by the most snow she’d seen in years. Republic City was relatively north, so snow was a seasonal occurrence, but it was rare to get a storm like this. It was coming down harder than Asami had ever seen, and already she wanted to turn back around and close the door. Snow was cold, wet, messy, bleak, and annoying to deal with. She felt depressed just looking at it all.

“You’ve already got me regretting this…” Asami groaned. But Korra was undeterred. She’d show her yet.

“Come on, Asami, at least _try_ to have fun! Here, I know, let’s start with snow angels! Before you can like the snow, you must surround yourself with it,” Korra stated sagely, as if what she’d said actually made sense. She wasted no time, falling backwards into the snow and moving her arms and legs to carve out her angel. Asami sighed, lingering for a moment before she slowly sat down in the snow.

The cold rushed up her body immediately, sending shivers up her spine, and part of her wanted to stand back up. But reluctantly, she followed through, leaning back in the snow until she was lying down completely.

“I hate this,” She complained, lying there completely still.

Korra got back up and frowned. “Don’t just lie there, come on!” She insisted.

Groaning, Asami complied, making the laziest snow angel mankind had ever seen. But she’d made one, and that was good enough for her. She quickly got back up, then looked at the two of them. Korra had gone the extra mile and actually drawn a face into hers with her finger.

“There. Can we go inside now,”

“No! Next we’re gotta build a snowman! You love building things, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but,”

“Perfect! You’re gonna love this then!”

This was going to be a long hour. For the next fifteen minutes, Korra and Asami were hard at work putting together a snow man. Korra insisted they give their creation a name, settling on Zhou Snow because it rhymed. And, though she didn’t want to admit it, Asami actually did find it kind of fun. She’d rather be working with metal and tools any day, but, building things _was_ always fun for her, no matter what they were. And building things with Korra was even more fun. She almost never got to do that.

While Korra gathered large amounts of snow into the three main tiers of its body, Asami took care of the details. She gathered sticks and stones to give it arms and buttons, and she carved into its body with her gloved hand to try and give it some details. When she elected to go back inside to grab a carrot for its nose, Korra feared she might not come back out, but she did, exactly as promised. Putting the finishing touches on its face, Korra and Asami stepped back and admired their work.

“He’s beautiful,” Korra said.

“Okay, fine, that was kinda fun,” Asami admitted. “But just a little bit! I still don’t like the snow,” She corrected.

Korra grinned. Progress was progress. “Hmm, what next, what next… oh! I know! Sledding!”

“What?”

“Yeah! We’re on top of a hill, we can just sled wherever we want! But I gotta find something we can use as a sled, first…”

“I have one, actually,” Asami mentioned. “My dad bought it when I was a kid. He always promised we’d use it, but he was always too busy, so it just sat in the attic collecting dust instead.”

Korra’s grin widened. “Perfect! I’ll go get it!”

“Um, it’s kinda big, are you sure you don’t want some help with that?”

“Pssh, I’ll be fine. I’ve got all the help I need right here,” Korra said, flexing her arms. Her muscles weren’t visible through her coat, but Asami knew them well enough.

“If you say so…”

Letting Korra go alone, Asami stood in the snow, looking over her yard while she waited. It was almost unrecognizable in the winter. The garden was just a few lumps in an endless white sea, all the flowers were gone, half the trees had lost their leaves – before the snow all got cleared away, the steps up to her front door just looked like another hill. It was cold and empty, any trace of identity covered up by the white.

Suddenly, there was a crash inside of the mansion, one she could hear from all the way out here. “Korra!” Asami shouted, turning and running back into the house faster than she’d ever moved before. What she found when she got inside was Korra, two broken vases, and a sled resting heavy on top of her.

“A little help please,” Korra asked, Asami shaking her head in disbelief. At least she was okay. Helping Korra lift the large sled off her back, Asami closed the door to the attic stairs and then helped Korra walk the sled outside. There was a half hour remaining in her one hour time limit. She could only wonder what Korra had planned after this.

Taking the sled outside and finding the safest part of the hill they could to sled on, Korra insisted they both get on the sled at once. Asami was skeptical.

“I mean, it is big enough for the both of us, but… I don’t know if it’s exactly safe…”

“Come onnnn, what’s the worst that could happen?” Korra asked.

Asami sighed. There went that look in Korra’s eye again, the one that said she couldn’t be argued with. At least if they died today they’d be together. “Fine. It could be fun, I guess,” She relented.

Climbing onto the sled, Korra insisted Asami sit up front to get the ‘full sledding experience’. Asami agreed, sitting up front with Korra taking up position behind her. Korra kissed the back of her girlfriend’s neck hello and then put her hands to the ground, ready to push them off at any time.

“You ready?”

“Not really…”

“Good enough for me! 3, 2, 1,” Korra counted down, wasting no time in setting off as soon as she hit ‘1’. Asami yelped, and they were off, barreling down the side of the hill and whizzing past trees left and right. But the two of them had underestimated the incline, and rather than stopping at the bottom of the hill Asami’s mansion was built on, they continued flying down the side of the mountain. They had too much speed and momentum to stop at the bottom, which was itself still at a gentle incline.

Asami screamed as they continued zipping past trees, the sled hitting a rock that acted as a ramp and sent them flying through the air for a couple seconds. Korra held tight onto Asami’s waist, screaming alongside her. Miraculously, they avoided any trees, but the sled had no easy way of stopping. It seemed like they’d keep sledding forever, until they came across a small valley with a frozen stream in its middle.

Bending the ice into a wall, Korra braced herself and Asami for impact, and the curved metal rails of the sled collided with the ice with a loud _thud_. The back of the sled was kicked up and Korra fell into Asami, pushing her face-first into the ice, but the sled had successfully been stopped. Its back falling back to the ground with another thud, the two of them were silent for a moment before Korra erupted with laughter.

“That was the most fun I’ve had sledding in years,” She exclaimed. “I wanna do it again!”

“NO.” Asami stated firmly, before she too broke out into laughter. “Okay, okay, that was _also_ kind of fun.”

“Told you,” Korra grinned. “Now to just get back up there so we can follow through with the last stage of my master plan.”

“Oh boy,” Asami rolled her eyes. “How are we gonna do that? By the time we climb back up there, your hour’s gonna be up.”

“Not to worry,” Korra began, helping Asami up off the sled and then picking it up to turn it around. “I’m a Waterbender, remember? I can just bend some snow beneath us and have it left us back up.”

“Clever… okay then, let’s see what else you’ve got,” Asami smiled, finally starting to get into the snow day spirit. Korra smiled back, and the two of them set back on the sled. Korra bent the snow and ice beneath them into a platform, and a couple minutes later, they were back up where they started, none the worse for wear. Even the sled still seemed to be in pretty good shape, even after that abrupt stop. They rested it against the side of the house and then returned to the yard, near their snowman.

“So, what’s next?” Asami asked, a little excited now.

Korra grinned. Rather than answering her question with words, she’d do it the fun way. Scooping up some snow from the ground, she shaped it into a ball with her bending and then threw it at Asami’s face.

“Hey!” Asami yelped, the grin on her girlfriend’s face only getting stronger. “So that’s it, huh? You want to have a snowball fight?”

“You’re horribly outmatched, but yes, I do,” Korra replied.

Asami’s face became serious. “Fine, you’re on, and you’re going _down_ ,” She declared.

“First to land 100 hits is the winner!”

The following battle was the snowball fight to end _all_ snowball fights. Korra took it easy at first, not using her bending to do anything too crazy and giving her girlfriend a fighting chance, but Asami was better than she thought. She was ducking behind anything she could find for cover and getting her with more snowballs than Korra could, forcing the Avatar’s hand.

Throughout the whole second half of the fight, Korra did everything in her power to score more hits on Asami than Asami could score on her. She bent snowball after snowball, she bent a mound below her so she had the high ground, she tried to get Asami with sneak attacks from behind, she bent a rain of snowballs down from the trees – everything she could think of, she tried, but it wasn’t enough.

By the end of the battle, Asami had won. Korra had only managed 78 hits.

The two of them fell back into the snow, panting and exhausted, Korra’s hour to convince Asami officially up. But Korra was confident she’d succeeded. If Asami didn’t like the snow now, she never would.

“So,” Korra said, still panting. “Still hate the snow, Sato?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun,” Asami smiled, also still panting. “But, yeah, I do.”

Korra frowned, sitting up to look over at Asami. “Wait, really?”

Asami laughed, also sitting up. “Sorry, my hate runs deep,” She half-joked. “I just really don’t like the snow. Like I said, I had a lot of fun, and I’m glad I decided to give you a chance, but I think I could still do without it. Thanks for making what would’ve been a depressing day a lot of fun, though.”

Leaning in close, Asami planted a small kiss on Korra’s cheek. She was pouting, upset that she couldn’t change Asami’s mind, but that pout melted into a smile at the sensation of her girlfriend’s lips. Defeated, she finally decided to let Asami be about the snow, helping her up off the ground and following her back inside.

While Asami went to make them some hot cocoa, Korra decided to start a fire in Asami’s fireplace. After all that time out in the cold, they could use a little warmth. A few minutes later, Asami arrived with their drinks in hand, passing Korra’s her cup and then joining her on the couch by the fire. Korra pulled a blanket from its back and draped it over the two of them, and Asami rested her head against Korra’s, smiling.

“You know, maybe the snow’s not so bad after all.”

“Really?” Korra asked, looking up at Asami.

“Yeah… after all, what better excuse is there to cuddle?” She asked.

Korra smiled.

What better excuse indeed.


End file.
